


let me do my job!

by somethinginyoureyes



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24947281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethinginyoureyes/pseuds/somethinginyoureyes
Summary: 'EVE, COME TO BED'
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Kudos: 6





	let me do my job!

  
  


วิลลาแนลล์กับเสื้อยืดสีสดสกรีนลายหมีกำลังนอนเล่นอยู่บนเตียงเพราะรอเจ้าของห้องมานานแสนนาน เธอพลิกไปพลิกมาจนเริ่มจะหงุดหงิดตัวเอง บนโทรศัพท์ก็ไม่มีอะไรน่าสนใจ ดึงผ้าห่มมาปิดมิดหัวแล้วก็ยังคงงุ่นง่านเหมือนหมาโกลเด้นตัวโต เธอรำคาญตัวเองถึงขั้นต้องตะโกนเรียกหาเจ้าของห้อง

"อีฟ" วิลลาแนลล์เรียก (ครั้งที่หนึ่ง)

...

"อีฟ!" วิลลาแนลล์เรียกอีกครั้ง (ครั้งที่สาม)

...

"อีฟ~" วิลลาแนลล์ยังคงเรียกอีกครั้ง (ครั้งที่ห้า)

"อะไร" อีฟขานรับ 

_ในที่สุดก็ตอบรับจนได้_ วิลลาแนลล์คิด "คุณอยู่ไหน" วิลลาแนลล์ตะโกนถาม

"ห้องครัว" หลังจากที่อีฟพูดจบ เจ้าตัวสูงก็วิ่งปรี่จากห้องนอนออกไปหาทันที

วิลลาแนลล์แวะมาหาอีฟเป็นครั้งคราว เพราะเธอหลอกล่อให้อีกฝ่ายย้ายออกไปอยู่กับเธอไม่สำเร็จ เธอก็เลยทำได้แค่มา _นอน_ ด้วยเฉยๆ (ขอย้ำว่านอนอย่างเดียว) แต่กว่าจะยอมอยู่เฉยๆ ก็เล่นเอาเหนื่อยอีฟอยู่เหมือนกัน เพราะว่าวิลลาแนลล์มักชอบมากวนเวลาที่อีฟนั่งทำงานก่อนนอนทุกครั้ง

"เมื่อไหร่จะมาที่เตียง" วิลลาแนลล์ลากเก้าอี้จากมุมห้องมานั่งข้างๆ อีฟ

"อีกแป๊บนึง" อีฟบอก คราวนี้เธอไม่ต้องตะโกนแล้ว เพราะ _เจ้าตัวแสบ_ ย้ายจากห้องนอนมาอยู่ข้างๆ เธอแทน สำหรับอีฟ วิลลาแนลล์ก็คือตัวแสบที่ทำเอาเธอปวดหัวตั้งแต่วันแรกที่พบกัน จนถึงวันนี้ ข้างๆ ตัวเธอแบบนี้

"ไปเปลี่ยนชุดนอนได้แล้ว" วิลลาแนลล์บอก เธอคิดว่ามัน _น่าจะ_ น่ารักดี เวลาที่ได้อ้อนอีฟแบบนี้ แต่นั่นก็เป็นเพียงแค่ความคิด เพราะความเป็นจริงนั้น เธอโดนอีฟมองค้อนวงใหญ่มากๆ ก่อนที่จะกลับไปนั่งทำงานต่อ และเธอรู้ตัวดีว่าถ้าเกิดยังคงวอแวอีฟต่อไป ก็คงโดนไล่ไปนั่งมุมห้อง ในห้องนอน และโดนไล่กลับบ้านอย่างแน่นอน วิลลาแนลล์ก็เลยได้แต่นั่งเงียบ แต่ก็ใช่ว่าจะไม่ซน เธอหยิบกระดาษที่อีฟเขียนขึ้นมาเปิดดู บ้างก็นอนแนบกับโต๊ะมองอีฟทำงาน แป๊บๆ ก็ลุกไปหยิบเจลลี่มานั่งกิน ไม่นานก็อิงหัวเข้ากับไหล่ของอีฟ สุดท้ายเลยก็คือนั่งรอที่โซฟาจนผล็อยหลับไป

"วิลลาแนลล์" อีฟเรียกไปพร้อมๆ กับการเขย่าตัวเบาๆ แต่ดูเหมือนว่าเจ้าตัวแสบจะยังคงหลับสนิท เธอก็เลยตัดสินใจเดินกลับไป แต่ไม่ทันไรก็โดนดึงข้อมือเอาไว้

"ทำงานเสร็จแล้วเหรอ" วิลลาแนลล์ถามด้วยเสียงงัวเงีย

"อาหะ ไปนอนดีๆ ไป" อีฟเรียก "มาเร็ว"

ส่วนวิลลาแนลล์ก็ได้แต่นั่งจุมปุ๊กอยู่ตรงนั้น หวังจะรอให้อีฟเข้ามาหา แต่เปล่าเลย อีฟเดินตรงเข้าไปที่เตียง วิลลาแนลล์ก็เลยต้องรีบลุกแล้ววิ่งไปที่เตียงด้วย

"นอนดีๆ--" อีฟบอกไม่ทันจบก็โดนแย่งพูดจนได้

"นอนดีๆ นะคืนนี้ สัญญาเลยว่าจะไม่ซน คุณพูดอย่างนี้มาทุกคืน ไม่เบื่อรึไง" วิลลาแนลล์แย่งพูดจนจบพร้อมกับตัดพ้อหน่อยๆ จะว่างอแงก็ได้

"ไว้ทำตัวดีๆ ก่อน แล้วค่อยมาคุยกัน" อีฟบอก "นอนได้แล้ววิลลาแนลล์" เธอตัดจบทุกสิ่งที่วิลลาแนลล์กำลังจะเอ่ย

"ฝันดีอีฟ" วิลลาแนลล์นอนหงายและดึงผ้าห่มขึ้นมามิดคอ ส่วนอีฟที่นอนหงายอยู่นั้น หันตะแคงข้างมาหาวิลลาแนลล์จอมงอแงแล้วหอมแก้มเบา ก่อนกระซิบข้างหู _ฝันดีนะวิลลาแนลล์_

  
  



End file.
